The present invention relates to maps and/or navigation and, more particularly, to method(s) and system(s) for constructing depthmaps for use in maps and/or navigation.
An example depthmap is a two-dimensional array including two-dimensional location information along with the array's element values as depth values. In other words, each point in a depthmap may have three coordinates. Two coordinates correspond to the location in the two-dimensional array, and the third is the depth at that location. A depthmap may resemble a gray scale image with the intensity values replaced by depth values.
Depthmaps may be used for a variety of image processing techniques. For example, the background of an image may be identified and removed to isolate the foreground image or to insert a new background. In addition, depthmaps may be used to add effects to an image such as fog or shadows. Depthmaps may also be used to add information to images.